Harry Potter and The Secret With In
by Anneke1
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione begin their fifth year at Hogwarts, and a very speacial opportunitee will be happening at Hogwarts, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

# Harry Potter and the Secret Within (Chapter 1)

By Angel Wolf

It was the breezy last day in August and tomorrow Harry will be back in school into his 5th year. Harry unfortunately got stuck with the Dursleys that whole summer because of Dumbledores safety warning. The only excited thing that summer was Ron actually getting to speak to Harry on the 'phelephone' and since the Dursleys fear of Serius Black they let him get on with it.

Harry's hopes were climbing when the day was beginning to fall. Daydreaming of going on the Hogwarts Express and actually seeing and talking to his friends, Hermione and Ron. Of course they did send him letters, a lot in fact for Dudley's diet list grew shorter, and they had to send him a lot of food. Speaking of Dudley was now so big that whenever they had meals Aunt Petunia had to but a bench along side his chair or he would have fallen off.

"Dinner!" called Aunt Petunia.

There came booming down the stairs which in fact was Dudley who had the idea of just tumbling down the stairs for it would be just easier that way. Of course the family was quite used to it by now for it started late afternoon in the beginning of August.

Aunt Petunia could be heard dragging the bench for Dudley so he could be seated at the table.

Harry couldn't help laughing at Dudley whenever he had to do this and would say that it was just something funny he remembered, but the Dursleys weren't fooled.

"Pass the peas", grumbled Dudley whose mouth could be barely opened. The family stared at Harry who wasn't paying attention to this, for it was his job to get anything Dudley wanted. Instead he was looking outside the window. At this the Dursleys all swayed their heads at this. What could be seen was a large barn owl pecking at the window to be let in. Harry jumped up reached for the hook to open the latch. The owl burse through the opening and dropped the letter at Harry's feet then swooped back out.

Harry recognizing that it was one of the school's barn owls from the owlery. 

Harry bent down to pick it up in the process of doing this he noticed it was farley thick and it was addressed to Dudley. Harry thinking it was a joke or at least he wasn't seeing properly! But at this he opened it anyway and reading the following:

Dear Dudley, 

The school is noticing that you are forming magical powers and would like you to come to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. We would like you to come on September seventh for you will need to get your school supplies. Please consider this and we will be expecting you. Your school list is on the second piece of parchment.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Harry didn't bother looking at the second piece of parchment knowing what it would be. For a while he just stared at it. Then Uncle Vernon flung it out of his hands and started reading it a loud. 

"Dear Dudley" Vernon bellowed but stopped abruptly at what he was reading then he shouted shortly "Out, NOW!" 

Harry wanting to hear this conversation ran upstairs into his room shifted some of his books and flung his invisibility cloak around him. He ran down stairs evidentially not making a sound. Harry saw Dudley looking stubborn on the couch. Dudley would have been on the floor listening but since he was so fat he couldn't. Harry was relieved at this for then he wouldn't have to get Dudley all hipped up about it. So he went to the door creaked it open and slipped through it.

"Petunia! This could be our chance! Dudley could go to the darn school and spy for us and send word what ever Harry does!" Vernon was saying.

"Vernon, I don't know…"Petunia nervously said.

"Petunia it'll be quick and easy! He could maybe even get the boy dead and then he could just go back to his regular school!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears! He edged closer hoping he wasn't getting the words correctly through his head."

Brrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg!!!!

Harry woke up with a start and then noticing sweat poring down his head. He blinded searched to turn off his alarm clock. He then swept the sweat away. It was just, just a nightmare he calmly said to himself. But he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. Aunt Petunia was knocking on the door.

"Hurry up! Vernon ain't gonna drive you their if you don't come down stairs!" Aunt Petunia screeched.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Harry grumbled but then noticing what day and time it was he sprang up on his bed pulled on his set clothing. And came rushing down to breakfast. Vernon was stubbornly looking up at him from his paper and grumbled 'Eat'.

Harry swallowed quarter of toast and scrambled up to get Hedwig and his trunk then raced to the car before Uncle Vernon could. Once he was bustling over and the door slammed behind him. But right then it opened again and Dudley was the one who opened it. Harry stared at him and the longer he stared the wider and piggish his smile got. He came toddling over. Vernon grumbled, "front" as if he didn't want to.

Harry stared at both of them for a second but reacted and slowly got to the front. Then Dudley got into the back. Harry thought of course he had to go in the front Dudley took up the whole back seat. Harry was a little confused but probably Dudley was coming for the fun of it or he was going to some shop that sold really big sizes of clothing. 

The trip to Kings Cross was silent. Uncle Vernon dropped off Harry and then drove off in the opposite direction of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry was still suspicious about it but changed when he spotted the whole Weasley Family. Of course it wasn't hard to miss the flaming red hair of the Weasley family. 

"Oy!" yelled Harry. 

When Ron spotted him he ran over to Harry and was grinning ear to ear. Mrs. Weasley was hurrying behind him with his arms out stretched.

"I'm sorry Harry about this summer but Albus Dumbledore you know" she smiled. 

"Its Ok, seriously" Harry replied and then ushered over to the to the platform where Hermione was about to go through. " Hey, Hermione!" Harry called.

"Oh, Harry! How are you? How was your summer with the Dursleys" Hermione said turning around. Harry shrugged and then Hermione went through the barrier. Harry did the same followed by Ron. They gathered on the Hogwarts Express searching for a free compartment. 

Once they have found a compartment Harry started his dream that felt so real and about Dudley coming in the car with Uncle Vernon and himself. They all laughed at the end. Harry felt relieved how his friends took this, he was being stupid.

"Say, Harry, heard from Sirius Black yet?" asked Ron breaking the seconds silence.

This was a reasonable question well he did but…

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Harry.

"GUESS?!?" repeated Hermione outraged.

Harry was surprised with Hermione he knew they all were concerned about how Sirius was doing. "Whhat about I Guess?" Harry replied. 

"Come on Harry! You did or you didn't" Hermione raged on.

Harry stared at Ron and Ron stared back blankly. 

"Well, yeah I did." Harry answered back and then fully understanding, " I meant Guess by well, I didn't really hear from him a lot and it wasn't really important."

Hermione didn't think that anything Sirius was saying to Harry was unimportant. "Well, what did he say?" spat Hermione.

Harry shrugged, " O. all he said was that he wanted to know if I was doing ok and that he was well to was doing fine." This was a lie. Well not really a meant lie. Harry didn't know what was written next and at that he wanted to show Ron and Hermione. 

Harry took down his trunk and then rummaged through it and took out a thin ripped at the bottom paper. Ron took the paper instantly and read"

Dear Harry,

I know that you are having a confusing and hard time about Voldemort and his followers. Well, how are you doing at the Dursleys (Dumbledore told me where you were going to stay for the whole summer.)?Well, I am doing fine. 

Sirius

P.S

Then there it was ripped. "What owl sent you this, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Funny you should ask. That owl was fierce man. Probably ate the other half of the letter." Harry said jokingly. 

Hermione paused then thought dreamily "You know what Harry maybe your right…"

Harry and Ron burst out with giggles which turned out to be loud high laughter. Hermione looked at them sternly and then looked excited " Harry, Ron! I I have an idea!"

"What else is new?" Ron said boringly and then he and Harry burst out laughing again. 

Then something happened which made them stop laughing and turn at the left opened door.

" Well, isn't it poor glum Weasley, fame hunger Potter, and Mud blood Granger" came the drawling voice of Malfoy and accompanied by the usual Crabbe and Goyle. 

" Get out of here!" spoke up the red faced Ron. 

"Well, I heard you three were talking about ol' Sirius Black!" said Malfoy apparently ignoring Ron's comment. " I suppose you heard that he is having a trial and just might, which he probably won't, get his name cleared." 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all turned at each other. " That's what it probably was." Hermione whispered. 

"Was what, Mud blood?" asked Malfoy in his same drawling voice. 

" None of your business, Malfoy!" Harry said waving the letter, apparently not knowing he was.Malfoy snatched it quickly and cleared his throat and read aloud what Sirius wrote. " P.S, Well Harry looks like you have a friend that doesn't finish stupid letters." Then walked away apparently finding things boring. 

"That Malfoy, I swear if he makes one more crack about, about Sirius I, I swear I'll slaughter!" Ron finished with red knuckles all clenched up.

" Ah, com down Ron we'll just find away to get him back…" Hermione replied. 

Just then a creaky scroll of wheels came in. It was the lunch trolley. Everyone was happy for this for it all did them good for they were hungry and it also drove away bad thoughts out of each of their heads and talked continually about Malfoy's source of information about Sirius Black and his trial. Harry also was thinking of the new home he could get if Sirius does get his name cleared. 

A few hours went by when Harry's new watch from Sirius started beeping whenever Harry got to his destination or whenever his classes were over. Harry got up and pulled off his trunk once more and the other two followed. The Hogwarts Express pulled up Hogwarts itself. Hogwarts looked comfier then ever since it has been so long since Harry was in a comfortable state. 

After about a minute worth of waiting for the stagecoaches a big rough owl came soaring through the sky toward Harry. Many people watched it soar through the air strait to Harry. It dropped the letter in front of Ron, who picked it up but didn't bother opening it. 

They all gathered in the nearest stagecoach, but still didn't open it for Neville was in with them persuading them to open it. They told Neville that they were going to wait until they get up to the common room.

They all were stuffing into the Great Hall for the sorting and the beginning of the year feast. 

After about eight minutes waiting for McGonagall to put out the chair it began.

"Huentiell, Robin" The small chubby little girl ran up to the stool and stuffed the hat on her head. 

"RAVENCLAW" The hat yelled. 

" Mellfit, Devin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Snakeint, Melvin" 

"SLYTHERIN!"

" Grenred, Amanda"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

So it went on the clapping going on and off. 

  
Then it was Dumbledore's little speech.

" As you know we are starting a new year of Hogwarts." Dumbledore flashed a big smile at his surroundings. " We are proud to say that this year Hogwarts will be picking students 5-7 grades, 12 of them, to go to America and study New York City. They will be writing notes and will have to write a 4-parchment report." He smiled again and then said, " We will let you know any further notice about this trip." Dumbledore paused, then said "Let the feast begin!"

At once the golden plates begin to fill up with food. And the same exact time everyone began to talk about the announcement. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were jabbering away that it was actually for fifth years were able to go.

"America" Ron kept saying with his mouth wide opened.

"O, Ron come off it." Hermione said. 

The feast was over when everyone fell silent over it.. 

" Now that we are fed and watered I think we shall all go to bed." Dumbledore said.

Everyone separated into different rows for Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady the Prefect yelled over the noise, " The Password is Godric Gryffindor!" 

When everyone was tumbling up the dormitories stairs Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed behind to open the letter that was surely from Sirius. They opened it and Hermione was right about what the P.S was. It read

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione, 

My trial is March. March 17. 

Sirius

" Oy, I can't wait that long." Harry said depressingly.

" Cheer up, Harry. He'll need the time." Hermione said concernedly.

The few next days were boring and nothing happened exciting happened at Hogwarts, apart from the fact that Neville put a cheering charm on Snape when he looked murderous one day, though Neville claimed that he did it to save him self.

Then one night over breakfast Dumbledore had news about the trip to NYC. 

" As you all know that I had said that I would let you know anymore information about this trip. Well, this trip will be in March and will start the fifteenth and end the thirtieth. As you already know that there will be twelve students going on this trip and it is for only fifth and seventh years and for that there will be three students from each house unless something has to change. You will not have to do end of year exam and will get five hundred galleons for the work you have to do." Dumbledore smiled at the students when they gapped at him of the money prize.

" Now its our chance to earn it!" Fred nudged George and smiled at Harry.

" Cool!" Ron said to Harry and Hermione nodding at them.

" Of course you will have to visit muggle sights and also the small NYC Witch Craft and Wizardry School." Dumbledore smiled again. " To sign up for this please go to Professor McGonagall" he sneaked a little look at the astonished face McGonagall " The choosing of the names will be sometime in February and we will be taking names in January."

The whole school groaned, or at least the fifth through seventh years groaned. The younger girl students were getting the full blast of it and burst into tears but none of the staff saw this for everyone was talking about the new news and plates began to fill of food to gather their attention. 

Ginny was just silent and then said "Oh it's unfair! Why do I always never get the chance to do anything when I get older!!??" Then she dove into Neville's lap and began to sob. Neville tried to comfort her but nothing do her. 

" Well, I'll bet she'll be happy when this whole thing is over." George said.

"Hey! Ain't it good that we cold have a chance at it and there's definitely going to be Gryffindor instead of any old house!" Fred added.

Everyone had to agree with him because of last years way of calculating who got the chances was a bit un-nerving. It was just last year that when you would have to be seventeen or older to get into the Tri Wizard Tournament when Harry got into it to along with Cedric when, when Harry was only fourteen and still managed to win the Tri Wizard Tournament, there was only supposed to be one Hogwarts Champion.

All of a sudden the Great hall was filled with the sounds of the flapping of owl wings. Surprisingly a large owl of deep brown flew his way toward Fred and George, who were the least bit surprised but excited as if they knew what it was. Ron eyed them suspiciously and turned to Harry and Hermione and said exasperated 

" They've been sending owls all summer with that same owl. Mum tried to ask them what they were up to but nothing do them they would say they were talking to Lee Jordan but Mum knew it wasn't true because that owl dropped the letter to her and opened it not bothering to see who it was addressed to and it was from this guy like Samuel Gookintoue" 

Hermione looked toward Fred and George who were walking away up to Gryffindor Tower. Then she asked Ron, " Ron, do you know who Gookintoue is?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer " Gookintoue is a famous land seller, and he especially favors magicians." 

" Why, they're probably trying to get a building to start there joke shop! Brilliant!" Ron said.

"Exactly!" Hermione said. " Well, I bet your mom isn't to happy about that."

" No, she wasn't to happy when she saw who they were righting to but I didn't know why then" Ron said slowly.

" Well, Ron look! Today we have Care of Magical Creatures and it isn't with the Slytherins! We have them with Ravenclaw" Harry said looking at Ron nodding his head. 

" That's great now all we have to do is get rid of the Slytherins in potions class." Ron said excitedly.

After they all had their lat sip of Pumpkin juice they set off toward the grounds where Hagrid and a big giant box, unopened but opened before was. With bewilderment in Harry's eyes he began to pick up his pace.

" 'Ello 'Arry! Y'all goin' to be in fer a good treat!" Hagrid said.

Harry wasn't too happy at these words for Hagrid had a thing about monsters.

" Yer going to take care of Sealegis!" Hagrid said proudly.

" What are those, Hagrid!" came a polite Ravenclaw.

" You'll see!" Hagrid said excitedly." Now all of yer go on back ter the pumpkin patch. I'll be with yer all in a sec."

Everyone pondered to the pumpkin patch where a large pool of water was. Even then everyone separated into there house groups for not knowing each other very well except Parvati, Lavender, and Padma were together. Padma waved to Ron and Ron waved back. Padma being Ron's partner for the Yule Ball came striding forward and going in deep conversation with Ron about her summer. Ron shrugged at Harry and then turned back to Padma.

" Well, Hermione what did you do over the summer." Harry asked Hermione over the subject.

Hermione turned slightly red then answered " O, that well I visited Victor in Bulgaria. Well, then I went over to Ron's." 

Then Hagrid's voice boomed " Say everyone pick one up and put them in ther water see if they like it."

What was in the large box was these very cute little half puppy and half seal. These animals came waddling over slapping there feet on the ground.

" There relatives of Nifflers! But they don't find treasures they find kinder the opposite. They tell yer what bad things will happen ter yah." Hagrid paused then said slapping his hands together " Now all yah! Pick up one of them put them in the pool and face toward them, they need be put in ter water before yer start! You can ask them questions like ' can I prevent this from 'appening?' for example. Now go 'head yer can start."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione picked up three of the many identical Sealigis. Now that everyone put their Sealigis's into the water they stared at them expecting something to happen.

" O! Ya'll gotta to look at there side the blue swirling part it'll tell there in pictures." Called Hagrid who was watching the from the side of his house.

" Hey, Harry can you tell what it means yet!" called Seamus from the other side of the pool.

" Yeah a bit!" Harry called back.

This was true he could see something forming that looked a bit like Sirius. Harry gasped knowing what was going to come. Then it came all the swirls swirled into place where Sirius was in the same room where Crouch used to trial in. Sirius and the Dementors were going out the doors and Sirius's head hanging low.

" Is, is there anything here I can prevent?"Harry said exaggerated.

Just then the Sealigis's side swirled again and showed Harry facing his side and taking a rat with a small metal hand out of the water. At this Harry looked at the water a art was there floating silently. Harry knew it was Peter Petigrew he didn't want to make it look like he knew so he silently rose his hand slowly and moved it inch by inch toward Peter and Harry looked savagely around and then spotted a glass jar and whispered to a Ravenclaw boy to hand him that glass jar which the boy was apparently saving but gave it to Harry anyways. Harry said his thanks. He focused back to Peter he was nearly there then he quickly grabbed the rat and stuffed him in the bottle. He tightened the cap and with that the rat inside was squirming around. Hermione who say this put a unbreakable charm, like she did with Rita Skeeter. Harry then rummaged into his backpack, which was on the fresh green grass for his quill, which ended up at the bottom and poked holes in the aluminum cap with the quill. Then Harry looked back at his particular Sealigis whose side didn't show Peter in the lake anymore but Hedwig carrying the tied jar with Peter in it then Hedwig flapping his wings tiredly and then dropping down on a rock laying there dead. Harry then looked at this picture stunned at first but then asked for the second time how to prevent this the Sealigis showed Harry using a big large strong owl and carrying it safely to Sirius. Then a screech broke Harry's private silent. Harry looked up and say that a Ravenclaw girl had fainted.

" Judy!" cried another girl.

" All right all right! Mariah you go take Judy up ter the Hospital Wing she'll be revived," 

Hagrid said. Then Hagrid bent over the scared Sealigis that belonged the Judy he whispered "How der I prevent this?" After a minute of Hagrid watching the Sealigis side he picked him up from the water and put him back into the box again.

" Y'all der the same. Come on lessons over." Harry, Ron and Hermione picked up there own identical Sealigises. Harry snugged the jar into his pack and moved up to the castle for Transfiguration. 

The rest of the lessons until lunch were slow. Harry wanted to so much talk to Ron and Hermione about his Sealigis and from the look of there faces so did they.After two more classes of long irritation the bell rang for lunch. Harry said definitely, while picking up his books from History of Magic " We have to go to the Owlery."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Owlery. Talking about what they saw in their Sealigis. Ron saying that his family will live in a rat hole, but to prevent it by telling his dad not to by the new car, which was going to be hard for Ron by the look on his face. Hermione said that a spider would eat Crookshanks and to prevent it would not to let Crookshanks out. Harry told them all about Sirius and the preventing and that was why they were going to the Owlery.Harry was just about to open the door when he heard talking " Shh…" Harry whispered. "Listen" Harry, and Ron put their ears on to the door and realizing that it was Fred and George. 

" We'll be starting the Joke Shop when are out of school!" said Fred or George.

" Yup! We'll be rich by the end of next year!"

"Thanks to Sam and Harry!" 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry astonished. Harry though still listened, his ear stilled pressed onto the door. 

" Come on, let's get some lunch." 

Then Fred and George's footsteps came closer to the slightly opened door. Harry started a sentence as if they have been talking for ages and then opened door. "So we can't use Hedwig since of that "Harry opened the door where Fred and George stood silently and suspiciously at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Then they both ran out of the door. 

"Strange." Ron said. Harry took a big and strong looking owl that looked just like the owl he saw on the Sealigis side.

"Well, better get this off"

"Wait!" Hermione said " Tell him not to kill him he'll probably will if we not." 

"Yeah, I guess so" Harry said amusingly and then laughed at what Hermione said. Ron and Hermione joined in with them.

They set off to the Great Hall after they set the owl off to Sirius. They began to run after Ron said they would only have ten minutes to eat. When they reached the Great Hall and were out of breath everyone was talking excitedly and laughing and Ron, Hermione and they all knew they missed something. They dashed to the Gryffindor table. 

"Neville, what happened?" 

" O! Dumbledore announced that one student out of all the twelve students that are going will stay to until April fifteenth and will get an extra one hundred galleons!" Neville answered excitedly. 

" Harry. Imagine me in New York City" Ron said astonished. 

" Not to hard, Ron" Harry lied. It was hard to imagine Ron in America. It wasn't the money he thought that Ron couldn't be in America but Ron in Muggle clothing.

"Thanks" Ron said beaming at Harry.

"Hey, whose the new girl at the staff table" Hermione said.

"Probably the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher." Ron said without looking up.

Just then Harry got up from his seat and by accident tripped a girl whose black hair tickled Harry's chin as she fell to the ground without relieving her face. She turned around to face Harry. "Sorry" grumbled Harry but seeing who he tripped he gaped and then shut his mouth quickly. "Sorry!" Harry repeated more sufficient then before. It was Cho Chang she smiled and Harry held out a hand to help her up they both looked into each other's eyes. Harry looked into Cho Chang's deep brown eyes as if he was drowning into them. Harry just stood bent over with his hand out stretched and Cho holding it but not pulling her up but staring into her eyes. Then all of sudden Ron pulled Harry up which pulled Cho with them. 

" Harry, man." Ron started. " Well, I never knew."

" Come on Ron! As if you should be talking." Hermione said.

" And You!" Ron started at her. For the probably sixtieth time in Harry's life Ron and Hermione were fighting again. 

"I'm just going to go on to lessons." Harry said gesturing toward the exit of the Great Hall.Hermione and Ron stopped their jabbering and followed Harry going on either side of him. Hermione set off to Arithmancy and Ron and Harry went to the North Tower for Divination.Ten minutes later they arrived at the ladder to Divination. 

"Come in. Everyone we'll be looking into the Mirror of Choices," Professor Trewlany's wispy voice. There it was set upon Professor Trewlany's desk. A medium sized mirror, which did not reflect the ceiling it was facing. Instead it was blank. 

" Everyone please listen for the inner eye will be needed for this and will be needing all of you to pay attention at what I say to you." Professor Trewlany.

" Now you need to know what you want answered for this Mirror to work for it is the Mirror of Choices." Professor Trewlany continued.

Harry then almost dozed off; again, the heat always did this to Harry. But considering what might happen he decided not to. Ron, on Harry's side, looked strangely excited. Harry looked at Ron with shock.

"Harry, we can ask!" Ron said.

"Wha?" Harry asked obviously not paying attention and not knowing what Ron was talking about. 

"Oh God, Harry! How thick can you be!?" Harry was about to answer but Ron interrupted him saying, " Sirius, you prat! You know about his trial?!" 

"But! Don't expect answers at first. You just might see a slight image today. I will be very surprised if any of you see the full scene." Professor Trewlany's voice went over Harry and Ron's short discussion. By the look on Ron's face he was disappointed about what Professor Trewlany had to say. 

"Man! To bad…" The lesson was over and Ron and Harry had as much luck as a mouse a to get out of a cats mouth alive. Ron was overly depressed about it. But Harry on the other hand was cheerful about the lesson being over. But both were very happy about now having their very first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson for their fifth year.

While Harry and Ron silently went to Defense Against the Dark Arts they met Hermione on the way. Hermione was shocked; shocked by something that could not be answered in her dark brown eyes.

Please review, bad or not bad. I need to know for it is my first story.

Thanks ~Angel Wolf~ 


	2. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Secret Within (Chapter 2)

# By Anneke

"Hermione!" Ron said with a hint of scared astonishment in his voice.

"R-Ron, Har-" Hermione began to say but at that moment she collapsed to the cold gloomy floor. Harry, and Ron slowly backed away but then looked down to look at Hermione who was gone.

"What! She-she was just there a-a second ago!" Harry began to say.

"Harry! Come on we got to see Dumbledore now!" Ron replied eyeing where Hermione once was.

Harry, and Ron began running to where Dumbledore's office was, but did they know what trouble they were going to be in when; when they got there. They started to slow down, panting to the stone gargoyle that stood and guarding Dumbledore's study. Harry and Ron stood there silent except for the heavy heartbeats and pants. 

"Cockroach Cluster!" Harry said remembering the last time he went to Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately the gargoyle did not move an inch. 

"Crap!" Ron began saying.

"Potter, and Weasley! What are you doing!?" Cried McGonagall. 

"Please Professor! Hermione just…just" Harry began to say but knowing it was going to sound very strange and stupid he just said. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry finished. 

"Why!?" McGonagall started but decided not wanting to get an answer she went on " Professor Dumbledore, I'm afraid, can not see you." Professor McGonagall shivered then in an instant she shook her head and said, " Come with me, both of you." 

Ron and Harry followed her interested and bewildered where she was going to take both of them. Ron looked at Harry confused with his eyebrows lowered almost touching his eyes in concerned bewilderment asking him if he knew anything that was happening Harry shrugged in reply to this way of asking. They both looked on forward, knowing this certainly was not the way where they were planning to be; they were heading for the dungeons. Harry looked up where McGonagall was supposed to be but there instead of her was; was 

"Professor Snape!" Harry cried out. Ron who was looking down at the ground looked up.

"What the Hell!?" Ron shouted.

" Weasley, Potter." Snape smiled at them then laughed maliciously at them. " You are both in for it!" He laughed harder then before but he was angry with both of them for giving him a harder time then he 

" What the" Ron swore, " is going on!?" 

" Just follow and shut up" Snape's anger was building up. He marched downward and they now had to follow, afraid what might happen if they didn't. They continued to go down, downer then Harry had ever been before. Then when they turned a stone corner there was an end to the maze like dungeon walls. Snape walked forward took out his wand and said " Lord Voldemore" rather frightened. Ron and Harry looked at each other rather frightened. Then after a minute the stonewall vanished and in its place was an entry to a cozy looking place with a fireplace in it, there were furniture in it to and at the side of the wall was staircase going, if possible, downward.Harry looking around was not expectantly shoved into the room. Ron was pushed, too. Harry fell down hard on the blunted stones. Harry raised himself and then settled kneeling on the cold gloomy floor, looking at his scraped but bloodless knees. 

" Is that you, Severus?" came sneering voice evidentially coming from the stairs and not waiting for an answer then continued, "Did you get Potter and Weasley?"

"Yes, Lousius. It is I" Snape answered. 

"Good! Wait. I'm coming." Then there was stomping up the staircase. 

" Ah…. There they are." Lousius Malfoy said, a wide murderous smile overcoming his cold, thin, grave face. "The lousy scums."

Snape smiled too but more murderous then Lousius's was. Harry didn't like this at all.

"Where is him" Snape asked.

"Who?" Malfoy asked confusingly. 

Snape hesitated not wanting to say this but then smiled knowing what to say " Master?" 

"Oh, he's down stairs" Malfoy said shuddering.

"Comfortable?" 

" Yes." 

"Good"

"Well, might as well bring them down to him" Malfoy said but as though this was something he rather not do.

" I; I guess so."Snape answered as if he thought this was a bad idea. Snape and Malfoy grabbed Harry and Ron. They dragged them down the stairs, which went downward swirling, but green light could be seen. 

" Where are you taking us!?" Ron shouted but was muffled because of Snape's arm went in it. 

" You'll see Weasley." Snape answered. They went farther down toward the green light. Harry's legs were tired and were refusing to walk no more but Harry forced them too which was painful, tears were forming in his eyes. Wishing more then ever that this was just a dream but couldn't be because of the pain swarming around his body. Then finally Harry saw a humongous snakemouth for a doorway but blocked with a stone door filled with thousands or millions of small-carved squiggling snakes.

"Malfoy, how did you get in?" Snape grunted at Malfoy.

"Didn't. Just spoke to him through the door." Malfoy sneered.

"Potter, try opening the door with your parseltongue langue" Snape growled at Harry's white chalk face. Harry stood still; weighing his chances with grabbing Ron and running back up the stairs or speak to the door. He choused to speak parseltongue to the engraved door. He slowly proceeded to walk on his aching legs. "Open up" Harry grunted.The door slowly, and gravely went up. In front of Harry was the same exact room design as the one up stairs except it had a bed in front of where the stair case should have been, and laying there on the bed was; was Lord Voldemore. Ron gaped at what he saw. So this was what Voldemore looked like powerful or possible more powerful then he was before or; or ever. 

Voldemore sat upright on his bed in wizard robes lines of bulging muscles on his arms and legs. His black hair was slicked back. His big eyes were blood red. His mouth was curled into a penetrating smile. 

"So, the famous Harry Potter and the powerful Lord Voldemore meet again." Voldemore sneered. 

"My Lord what can we do for you?" Asked Malfoy.

"Nothing for right now." Voldemore answered. 

"Now, Weasley, tell me. What does Potter have that I don't?" Voldemore asked Ron, who was shivering with fright.

"I-I don't know." Ron stuttered.

"DON"T LIE TO LORD VOLDEMORE"

Ron flinched at the name. " Harry has a scar." Ron said shyly.

"STUPID BOY! DON"T PLAY AROUND WITH ME!" Voldemore boomed. "I won't hurt you just tell me." Voldemore said more calmly.

"Harry" Ron paused to think. " Harry has trust and he has love." Ron said more bravely.

" WHAT!" Voldemore shrieked. " Hah. Is that all? So there is nothing really to Harry Potter. Like wise." Voldemore smiled. "I don't really care for trust and, and; and" he was startled. " And love" Voldemore whispered silently. Malfoy, Snape, Ron and Harry looked at Voldemore puzzled. 

"Master what are you talking about?" Snape said eagerly.

"Ah, well the boy is wrong I do have love. In my skin, Now I have the protection Potters mother gave him when she died and with that--'' Voldemore paused but he didn't finish at all. 

" And what, my lord?" Malfoy said 

]

"Never mind that" Voldemore growled.

"Snape! I thought you were with Dumbledore; a spy for Dumbledore." Harry yelled.

Snape looked horrified at Harry then looked at Voldemore who's back was turned to him and was still. "Dumbledore thinks I am a spy for them." Snape said still shuddering.

"Yes, and now Snape has done something which I repaid him with forgiveness." Voldemore answered.

"Why you idiot!" Ron yelled at Snape. 

" You down your purpose boy!" Voldemore snarled at Ron " And Now I will kill you" Voldemore paused then continued " AVADA KADAVRA!"A burst of green light came out of his wand Ron tried to duck but no use he died before he hit the floor and when he did a sickening crack was heard. Harry didn't want to look down.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Harry screamed. " YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FOR THIS!" 

Voldemore laughed coldly. Harry looked into the evil dark bright red eye and those dark red eyes told him that Harry, himself, wasn't going to kill him and that he was, that night. Harry grabbed his wand Harry didn't know what he was doing but a dreamy feeling went over him it was the Imperious curse played again in Harry. Harry heard a voice saying 'look at me' Harry didn't think this was going to be bad so he did but was surprised that his head tilt over to Snape. But that was not all then the voice continued 'pull out your wand' and then said ' say AVADA KADAVRA'. Harry tried fighting it but he couldn't it came out of his voice. 

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry bellowed at Voldemore. Voldemore who was smiling evilly at him before was now screaming in pain and he, Voldemore, now was dead; dead. Harry was breathing deeply at this he couldn't believe what happened. 

"O. My. God." Harry panted. " What. Did. I. Just. Do." 

" No, Harry. I as good as did it." Snape said.

" Snape!" Malfoy shrieked. Then Malfoy said, " Were freed!" Then after everyone looked at each other there came a mumbling Harry froze. Who? What? Where? Harry looked down at Ron. Harry yelled. Ron was fumbling on the floor.

"What!" Harry yelled. " What's happening!" 

"I-I-I don't know" Snape said.

" Lets, I think we should, bring him to the Hospital Wing" Malfoy. Harry for the, first time, agreed with Malfoy, or a Malfoy. Harry bent down and tried to pick up Ron. Then Ron grumbled again. This was amazing Harry thought. This was absolutely amazing. Voldemore finally dead and then Ron who was just dead alive! This was amazing! Snape came over to help Harry with Ron and then they went up the stairs up to the Hospital Wing. O, if only Hermione was here Harry thought dreamily. If only if she was here. Wait! Harry's thought popped. Where was Hermione? Harry quickened his pace, which Snape had to, too. Then Malfoy had too. They were all running up the stairs away from the green light. Where was Hermione? The question kept on repeating it self around Harry's head. Finally what had must have been an hour Harry got to the top of the stairs followed by Snape and Malfoy, of course. They all came back to the same room where they had begun at before Malfoy took them down to see Voldemore. The room looked different though. It looked darker and as if it had just been blown up with out anything getting blown into smithereens. But they didn't care what it looked like they had no mind to this they had to get to the Hospital Wing that was their new destiny. Through the corridors, up about a million staircases. Into a door through an archway. Madame Pomfrey was treating a small girl who was asleep.

"What is this?!" Madame Pomfrey said surprisingly.

"Poppy, this boy was just dead but amazingly enough he came back to life just after He-Who-must-not-be-named died." Snape said in his regular greasy voice.

"W-What?" Poppy said looking astonished her eyes bulging. 

"Where are your manners!" Malfoy sneered.

"O, I am sorry" Poppy confessed. She pursed her lips then took Ron from Harry and Snape. 

"Then you should be off!" Poppy said whose voice sounded like she was very annoyed. Harry, Snape, and Malfoy left. I must be off got to go to the Ministry of Magic." Malfoy said then ran to the Main Entrance and flung the door. 

Harry looked up at Snape then he said, " We have to visit Dumbledore." Snape shook his head " Harry, I am sorry but Dumbledore is gone he disappeared into thin air." Then Harry remembered Hermione "That's what happened to Hermione."Then Harry remembered the Marauders Map and remembering that it showed where people were. 

"Hold on." Harry called to Snape as he ran but he couldn't run he was to tired after running that much. Harry then collapsed out cold.

"Weird" 

"Is. Is he alive?"

"I-I don't know"

"Probably not. I heard he was in another fight withHe-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Yeah. Right."

Harry was hearing voices. Voices. He turned and then he heard gasps. What was going on? Where was he? He didn't know. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't but he was too tired and decided he would just fall asleep again.

"It's time for all of you go!" Madame Pomfrey said. "George, Fred, Ginny you could stay." She added. He must have been in the Hospital Wing. Harry finally got his eyes open. He sat up. He looked around. To his surprise Dumbledore and Hermione was in the next few beds. He turned the other side. Fred, George, and Ginny were bent on the floor by Ron's bed.Ginny was weeping. George and Fred were frozen. Ron was lying there motionless. Harry tried getting out of his bed without them noticing it didn't work, once he sat on his bed it creaked. At that Fred and George looked up where Harry sat. Harry grinned at them and they grinned back. Harry got fully up from his bed and walked over where Ron laid. Ron was breathing but very lightly and just took small breaths.

"He'll live." Madame Pompfrey's voice broke the dead silence. 

"Wha-" Fred said. He was befuddled of the breaking of the silence when he wasn't thinking. 

"I said that He'll live" Madame Pomfrey repeated.

"O." George answered who was clearly not listening either. "Well, Harry we better leave."George, Fred and Ginny left the room turning back only to wave to him.

"Bye." Harry whispered. Harry climbed back into bed it was hard just looking at Ron. The bed repeated its creaking sound when he climbed in but he didn't care. Harry then fell right back to sleep.

Three days later Harry was out of the Hospital Wing and so were Hermione and Dumbledore. Ron unfortunately wasn't out but was much better then he was that day he was out cold. But now Ron was talking not much though but was mostly asleep at Madame Pompfrey's command. 

"Hermione when you disappeared where did you go?" Harry asked one day while walking to Gryffindor tower.

"Hmm?" Hermione was showing that she did not understand Harry at all. 

"The day when we were going to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said trying to unconfused Hermione's head.

"O! That day. I disappeared?" Hermione asked.

"Yeahhh…." Harry answered.

"Well, I didn't see myself invisible. But I wasn't really anywhere. I was in like…" Hermione paused, pondering on what to say. " I was like; well nowhere." Hermione finished.

"But-" Harry was interrupted by Hermione putting up her hand. Hermione, un-doubtabley, didn't not want to discuss it any further then they had gotten. So they didn't say anything for the rest of the way. Once they got to the portrait hole Hermione spoke up " Fire Dancers" The door swung open and Fred and George were on the floor with a piece of paper. They didn't even look up when Hermione and Harry got in from the portrait into Gryffindor Common room. Harry trying not to make any noise tiptoed behind Fred and George who were apparently not mapping out something.

"Stupid Muggle" claimed George.

"I agree!" Fred answered.

"Man if we hadn't showed him that magic trick we would have to pay that 500 pounds! Man our we lucky only having to pay 10 pounds!" George had claimed. 

"Yeah. Our only worry is getting 10 pounds, Muggle money." 

"Well, we can get that from Harry."

"What from me!?" Harry eyed them suspiciously, but knowing what it would be. Fred and George looked horrified.

"Ahh… Harry umm… we were just looking for you!" Fred lied.

"Yup! We were um…. Wondering if you could lend us 10 pounds, you know Muggle money." George replied.

" Why me?" Harry asked. " I don't even have a Muggle penny"

"Err…Can you ask your Uncle some" Fred said with a tone of panic in his voice.

"No problem." Harry said sarcastically. "It'll be a piece of cake." 

"PLEASE!" George and Fred said together.

"Ok, I'll have to bribe them though for it." Harry said slowly.

"Thanks Harry. We owe you a bunch." Fred said relieved. 

Thank God its Friday Harry thought then he carried himself to his dormitory a fell right to sleep.

The sunlight made him wake with a start; Harry opened his eyes and rubbed them. No one was there. Harry brought himself up and walked sleepily and silently down the spiral staircase and he saw Ron at the end of it looking out in the deserted common room where there came a humming noise. Hermione was there sitting on the most comfortable chairs humming and doing her homework. And then she broke into whispering song. 

If I could be an Angel for just one day, and fly away. Come back another day.

Look over from above. Watching over ones I love. 

Hovering like a dove.

Ron clapped lightly. Hermione apparently heard and looked quite embarrassed when she shown her red face behind the chair. "Well, it wasn't over, but thank you. Some Muggle on the radio sung it and wrote it." Hermione told them.

"Well, you sung very well, Hermione." Ron said nodding his head. "And guess what!" Ron said turning to Harry. " Its Hogsmeade weekend!" 

Then at that moment a white owl flew in to their sight.

"Hedwig!" Harry claimed. "Why did you come from the owlery?" Hedwig just gave him the letter and then propped on his shoulder. Harry ripped open curios what it would be.

Dear Harry,

I was wondering if you would come to Hogsmeade with me. 

Meet me at the Front Doors if you can. If you can't, send your owl straight away.

Love,

Cho

Harry gaped at the letter. Ron took the letter out of his hand and read it aloud.

"O, sorry Harry" Ron said at the rose red face of Harry. "Um… didn't think it would be well, you know private. Umm… yeah." 

" Well, you better be off then Harry." Hermione said cheerfully. Then she grabbed Ron's arm and waved at Harry. 

"Yeah, I should. Bye" Harry said in shock. 

" Bye" Ron and Hermione said in unison. 

Harry walked to the front doors with shock and his legs were all stiff with nervousness.When he arrived Cho was standing actually alone without any of her gang with her. Harry waved nervously. She waved back smiling at Harry. Harry felt as if he was going to faint he had never been with Cho ever before. 

Cho walked toward Harry and grabbed his arm. Then Harry and Cho walked toward the doors to Hogsmeade. 

"Well, Harry how was it?" Ron said smiling. When everyone was back after Hogsmeade. 

" Great" Harry said relieved and not nervous anymore and sat on an armchair. 

" Well, we had a good time too." Hermione said. 

"Yeah! We went to practically everywhere!" Ron said excitedly.

" Where did you guys go." Hermione said suspiciously eyeing him and laughing.

" Um… we spent a lot of time in the Three Broomsticks, and then we went to Honeydukes and I bought some candy for both of us and then we went to eat it when we looked at the Shrieking Shack." 

"Cool" Ron said munching on a chocolate frog.

"Well better be off to dinner" Hermione said looking at her watch. 

"Yeah" Harry said looking at his watch, too.

Hope you liked the story; I know it is really weird, but you know. I am working on the third chapter now; this is the funner and the weirder chapter. Please review, ~Anneke~ J (Yes, I know it as a lot of spelling mistakes.)


End file.
